POWER RANGER SPD: The Missing Mission
by gold-one
Summary: When in the future, a mutant steals a time travelling device to go back and destroy the beginnings of time force, an officer tracking the mutant as he activates the device is pulled back in time with it, only problem is she has no back up, until SPD help.
1. Future ends

POWER RANGER SPD: The Missing Mission.

Chapter one: Future ends

This is a prequel to PR: UNITED.

Enjoy

_If this sounds phoney,  
Don't say i didn't warn_

_  
This place suffocates,  
And my hearts yearns me on _

But the one girl you want,  
Is waiting right here

In the distant future, a female time force officer ran through a warehouse, following a cloaked figure in front. The place was dark, so dark that the only light in the place was from the officer's small torch that was sending shadows bouncing around the walls as she ran. The female officer, was small and petite, with blonde hair tide back carefully to keep it out of her way. She stopped her pace only to put a device to her lip.

"Commander Drake… Alex come in." She yelled, but all she got was static in return. "Damn it." She muttered, she looked up in time to see the figure had removed it's cloak, she could see what it was and what it was carrying, the same time travel device Ransik had stolen just over a year ago, that had only just been returned to it place. _Damn it again… its Sidion._ she thought to her self, making a mental note to chew out the cadets that had been left to guard it when she got out of her predicament. She looked at the monster, it was a very humanoid looking monster, pale skin, it's features were wrong. It wasn't a monster but a mutated man.

"Commander Summers.. what does the had of a department do chasing after lowly criminals like me for?" The monsterfied man, looked at her, its grey eyes mocking her slightly.

"Sidion, You stole something and it's Lieutenant." She replied, pointing a Chrono Blaster at it.

"Yeah… right commander of a secrete department, I've seen your personal files… and what you going to do…" It asked staring at her, with a look that made the police officer shiver disgusted. Sidion activated the first stage of the device.

"Back away from the temporal device or I'll shoot." She warned. Sidion didn't, Ally shook her head, as she fired a shot it hit Sidion in it's shoulder. Sidion threw a power orb at her, Ally flipped backward just managing to avoid it. In the few seconds that she had been distracted Sidion activated the final part of the temporal device. Ally cried out, as the light surrounded her pulling her into the portal that the device created.

_But the one girl you want,  
Is waiting right here _

You spent your life inspiring envy,  
But not yourself.

That's the last thing you told me,  
I'm back to make amends.

Over Newtech City in the year 2025 a time hole appeared, alerting Space Patrol delta to it's dangers, and possible threat.

"Rangers this is an emergency, a time hole has appeared in sector 7B." Kat Manx, head of technical support for the power rangers of Spd, told the rangers over the intercom. The Six rangers ran from the command room, to the garage and their vehicles, the four male rangers on their bikes and the yellow and pink rangers in their truck.

The six rangers looked at the time hole as they arrived, it shone gold brightly as the six raced so they were just safe enough away so that if it had a pulling power, it didn't pull them into it; a man wearing the red tainted black uniform stepped forward, and looked at it more closely, before he spotted something.

He pointed directly underneath the hole in the air, as something on the floor, "Guys look there's something there."

"Jack it's not something… it's someone." The white ranger said, as the only one morphed, he looked at it more carefully. It was someone lying the ground, not moving.

"Sam's right… it's a person. Bridge can you see if there okay?" The tall, dark haired man in blue said, looking at the other man, who was the green ranger by the green on his uniform.

"Sure thing Sky." Bridge took off his gloves and swept his hand through the air. "Owe she's alive….just about." He muttered, a grey aura appearing around her only visible to him.

"She…" They all repeated, as a harsh wind blew around them, the time hole closing above them. The six didn't confer, but ran to the person. The small blonde pink ranger got their first turning the woman over to check her pulse. It was only then, that they got a good look at the 'something'. She was around nineteen, blonde hair, which was tied back in a plait, and she was wearing a white uniform.

"Syd, she alive." The other girl asked. She was in her late teens, with brown hair, tied back; she wore the yellow version of the uniform, as the yellow SPD ranger.

"Yeah Z… she's with us… she's awake." Syd jumped back up, as the girl opened her eyes, and instantly jumped in alarm at the six people standing in a circle around her.

"It's Okay." Z said kindly, but the woman, didn't feel it was as she flipped up, pushing Bridge and Sky out of her way, so she was no longer surrounded by them.

"Hay." Jack yelled grabbing her arm, but he didn't expect what happened. The Woman span around, and flipped him to the floor.

The other five shouted in alarm running forward helping him up, Sky and Sam ran past him to the woman. They grabbed her shoulder pulling her back, but the Woman was a lot quicker and got out of their grasp, turning around staring at them, taking a stance to fight.

"A ranger." She muttered, seeing Sam for the first time. She looked at the rest of them. "Who are you guys?" She asked.

"Who are we… who are you. You just show up and attack Jack and except us to tell us who we are… I don't think so." Z muttered, as the woman's expression changed to a small smirk. She pulled out a device that looked like a nintentio; she ran it over each of them, causing some uproar as they tried to stop her.

"Enough." Ally shouted with an air of authority that stopped them admittedly. They all jerked, at the authority in her voice, as Sky smiled softly looking at her. The woman looked at them. "Sydney Drew, Elizabeth Delgado, Jack Landors, Bridge Carson, Schuyler Tate, and…" She paused running it over him again, "And of course Sam Myers" Ally took in a sharp intake of breath before carrying on, "My name is…" She paused for a split second deciding, "…Lt Summers, Ally to you guys, am the gold time force ranger sent from the future." They all looked ready to faint as she spoke there name.

"You're a ranger… prove it." Jack said, rubbing his arm from where Ally had flipped him over. Ally looked at them, and smiled.

"Time for time force." She cried pressing her morpher gold light surrounded her, as it faded, Ally was indeed a ranger, which made them all smiled. "Power down." She touched her morpher again, and the gold light surrounded her, disappearing into her morpher. None of them saw her morphed long enough to connect Sky's father with her Ranger uniform.

"Wow… just Wow." Bridge muttered.

"So you came through that time hole… why." Sky asked, Ally looked at him and smiled. Sky smiled back as Ally smiled at him softly, which shocked him slightly. He watched her back, seeing something in her eyes, before she looked around worried.

"Ah… you guys didn't by chance see the monster that came though with me?" They all shook their heads. "I was following a monster, and he activated his device that allowed access to the past, and your time frame to destroy the beginning of time force, I followed." Ally shrugged. "No worries. I'll catch up with the monster." She said, turning away from them. "Eventually." She sighed shivering, as Jack's morpher went off.

"Commander…yes she is…you want…yes…okay." Jack's conversation with the Commander went. He turned back to the group. "You've got to come back to our base Ally… the Commander wants you off the streets so you don't mess up your own time frame… or something… or nothing." Jack muttered. "I had no idea what he meant."

"It's all to with Albert Einstein, Theory of Relativity." Bridge muttered.

"Bridge… don't" Syd warned. Ally smiled, at him. She saw something about him, that reminded her of someone but she couldn't put a finger on it, which it was.

"Genius huh." Ally asked. "I'll explain all about the time holes to you someday." Ally muttered to him, as the six rangers lead her to their vehicles.

"You're coming in the jeep with us." Z said smiling as Ally jumped into it. Syd followed smiling taking the drivers seat, as Z took the front passenger seat, Syd waited for the others to drive off before following them.

_  
So go on tell all your friends,  
You're just travelling through. _

But the one girl you want,  
Is waiting right here


	2. Friends

POWER RANGER SPD: The Missing Mission.

Chapter two: Friends

This is a prequel to PR: UNITED.

Enjoy

_Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn't far behind me  
You can't deny_

Ally sat in the back of the space patrol delta pick up truck. The small blonde officer looked out watching the road musing over her decision to let the 21st century ranger's help her catch Sidion.

Z looked back conceded at their new friend. Ally noticed the look and smiled at her softly reassuring her that she was okay. Z smiled wider, turning back around, thinking she understood the reason why the time force officer was distant.

"Here we are home sweet home." Syd yelled back, stopping the truck. Ally jumped out of the truck, still wondering if involving her new friends was such a good thing, whether she should make a run for it, but Syd's arm suddenly was around her shoulder leading her into the base. "Come on Ally. Cruger and Kat will want to meet you." Syd whispered, as he gold ranger looked around the lobby. She smiled softly the set up familiar with the glass windows, and the four cadets standing guard over the entrance.

When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie

"He's a big blue dog by the way," Bridge told her as he passed her. Ally smiled lightly at the green ranger. She liked him already, Ally sensed that he was kind and had an opened heart, that was some how closed off to her senses. She looked down and saw his gloves. _He has power out of control, just like I had_, Ally thought.

"Siryian then." Ally concluded meeting his gaze, as he gapped at her. Ally smiled sweetly, leaning out and closed his mouth, everyone shouted at her. None of them noticed Bridge's expression.

Ally turned around and looked at them, the laughter gone as she asked, "What?"

"Bridge… his powers are activated by touch." Sky told her angrily, looking down at her, his eyes an icy blue. Ally looked up at him, _He looks familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it_. The four cadets standing at door behind he group, looked at the six rangers and ball of light, wondering why the rangers were shouting. They made a move, to join the commotion, but Syd turned around and motioned for them to stay at their posts.

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel

"Sky." Bridge cut in on the blue rangers shouting, coming out of his shock. "Calm down, she didn't hurt me. I sensed nothing off of her… not a thing." The green ranger took of his leather gloves, and slowly lent out and touched her cheek. He waited for the painful images to start rushing him. He squinted his eyes still waiting.

"Bridge…" Z asked worried. Bridge opened his eyes, and looked at the yellow ranger.

_Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall_

"Nothing," He gasped shocked, quickly putting o his gloves. "For as long as I've remembered I've seen into peoples souls, I've seen every moment of their life's… but with you. I don't see it, why?" He begged, wanting to know if there was something he could do, to make his life bearable. For as long as he had known a certain female ranger, he had wanted to be able to touch her, but he knew any physical contact to her would hurt him.

"You can't sense anything because it's blocked from you." Ally told him, her whole attitude returning to that of the time force officer.

"I…I." Bridge stuttered, for once lost for words, he stopped even trying to get his words out as he saw the big blue humanoid dog, walking with a man and woman walking behind him.

_This has gone on so long  
I realize that i need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me_

"Commander Cruger, I guess." Ally asked business like. The woman next to Cruger scanned Ally, while the commander stared at her sceptical. "Am Co… Lt Ally-Anna Summers, Gold Time Force Ranger. Am from the future, I was following a criminal called Sidion, who had stolen a device from are base, stealing personal and history files, which was meant to be guarded by my top cadets, it activated the device while I tried to arrest it sending me and it back to this time. Your sceptical… so would I be, but I don't have time for you to be that…" She stopped at the woman interrupted.

"Doggie, she came out of the portal. She has the same signature in her DNA. I ran a scan of the security cameras, a monster came out, and then Miss Summers fell out, the monster already left." Kat explained.

_When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel_

"Your not crystal." Sam piped up, bouncing around Ally's head. She swatted at it annoyed, but the omega ranger just floated around her wanting answers.

"Yeah, am not. My time's time travelling experiences and machines are highly developed. I just travelled nearly a thousand years." Ally muttered, suddenly feeling lonely. It was only now that she realised how far from home, and friends she was.

The young time force officer, was so lost in thoughts of her own loneliness, that she didn't hear Sam asking her questions, until he floated into her hand. Ally jumped at the sudden heat in her hand.

"Sorry…" She whispered, trying to remember the question.

"He asked what it was like… travelling that far," Syd murmured to her, covering. Ally looked at everyone, as they stared at her,

_My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear  
On you my dear_

"It hurt like hell," She replied. She suddenly grabbed out for someone as the lobby began spinning around her. As in slow motion, she crumpled towards the floor unconscious. Sky managed to catch her before she hit the floor. The blue ranger gently laid her on the floor, amazed by how vulnerable she looked all of a sudden.

"Is she okay?" Syd asked, as at knelled next to her, running a scan.

"Pulse steady, Brain activity higher than normal, but we don't know the normal for her time, breathing ragged. It's all the signs of exhaustion." Kat told them, as Ally opened her eyes.

"Am fine!" she cried.

"Rest Miss Summers," Kat gave her a very motherly look before she turned her attention to the commander. "Cruger she a ranger and she's exhausted." Cruger looked at Ally, and then back to Kat, he made a noise like a growl.

_When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when Im around you  
I don't feel_

"Rest, and you will Lt Summers. Kat says you need rest and by the looks of you, you do. We'll take care of this Sidion you've followed." He didn't wait for her to argue, but turned towards the two female SPD rangers. "Cadets Delgado and Drew, I want you to show our new friend to her room, and help her settle in. rest of you the command centre, I want to go through the footage from the portal." They all saluted Ally sighed softly. She was defeated, they were right. The gold ranger of time force was in no shape to fight the good guys, let alone the bad guys she was after, which probably by now had joined up with other bad guys.

As she tried to get to get up, hand slipped around her waist, pulling her up, steadying her before letting go. Ally span around and met the blue rangers icy stare.

"Thanks for catching me." Ally thanked him smiling, Sky didn't return the smile but nodded at her instead. Ally looked away and started to follow the pink and yellow rangers.

_When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together_


End file.
